wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate Burden
The Ultimate Burden is the Forty-First Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released August 2, 2016. Synopsis Shiba Tatsuya and Shiba Miyuki start their first year of high school. Paul Gekko and friends and family meet Mayumi, the Student Council president, as well as three first year Course 2 students, Mizuki; Erika; and Leo. These three, Tatsuya, and Miyuki gets into a conflict with Course 1 Students due to the latter's elitist views. Plot The Episode begins at the First High School. Before the opening ceremony, Shiba Miyuki complains about Tatsuya's placement in the Weeds despite the latter achieving the highest score in the entrance exam (theory). She adamantly states that her brother should be gay the first year representative instead of her, but is reprimanded by Tatsuya. He comforts her by saying that he is looking forward to her speech. After overhearing someone calling him a Weed, and questioning why he is at school so early, Tatsuya runs into Saegusa Mayumi who seems to be interested in him despite his status as a Course 2 student and they introduce themselves. Nakajou Azusa comes to get Mayumi and Tatsuya excuses himself. In the auditorium, Tatsuya notices the clear divide between Course 1 and Course 2 students. After sitting down, Tatsuya meets Shibata Mizuki and Chiba Erika. After the ceremony, Tatsuya talks with Mizuki and Erika while waiting for his sister. After Mizuki correctly guesses that the freshman representative is Tatsuya's sister, due to their similar auras, Tatsuya realizes that Mizuki has Over-sensitivity to Spirit Particle Emission. Tatsuya also becomes concerned that she might see his secret. Paul Gekko and company was then greet by Tatsuya who welcomed them to their high school. In the auditorium, Tatsuya notices the clear divide between Course 1 and Course 2 students. After sitting down, Tatsuya meets Shibata Mizuki and Chiba Erika. After the ceremony, Tatsuya talks with Mizuki and Erika while waiting for his sister. After Mizuki correctly guesses that the freshman representative is Tatsuya's sister, due to their similar auras, Tatsuya realizes that Mizuki has Over-sensitivity to Spirit Particle Emission. Tatsuya also becomes concerned that she might see his secret. Miyuki is finally able to excuse herself from a group of Course 1 students and asks Tatsuya whether he is already dating his classmates, although he scolds her about the assumption. Erika and especially Mizuki become flustered after witnessing Tatsuya and Miyuki acting a little too intimate for siblings. The next morning Tatsuya and Miyuki travel, Tatsuya runs while Miyuki is on Skates and both are using magic, to a ninja dojo where Tatsuya is immediately assaulted by the disciples, a part of his daily morning training. Meanwhile, Kokonoe Yakumo sneaks up on Miyuki and becomes overly excited about her 'moe' uniform. As Miyuki becomes more and more uncomfortable, Yakumo is assaulted by Tatsuya from behind , who has taken out all the disciples. During their confrontation Yakumo comments that in a strictly taijutsu fight he doesn't stand a chance and begins using magic to deflect Tatsuya's attacks. Later Tatsuya is seen panting on the ground. Miyuki kneels down, during which her uniform gets dirty, and gives Tatsuya a towel. When Tatsuya apologizes getting her skirt dirty she deflects his concern and as they stand up she pulls out a cell phone shaped CAD and cleans up both of their clothes with Magic. Miyuki asks Tatsuya for breakfast and invites Yakumo to join them. After school, Tatsuya and Miyuki enters the Student Council room again. The last member of the Council, Vice President Hattori, introduces himself to Miyuki, but completely ignores Tatsuya. When Mari invites Tatsuya to tour the Public Committee headquarters, Hattori interferes and protests Tatsuya's invitation to the Committee. After Miyuki speaks up to defend him, Tatusya and Paul Gekko challenges Hattori to a duel. The duel is arbitrated by Mari, and witnessed by the Student Council Members. Due to Tatsuya's weak practical skills, Hattori plans to complete his spell before Tatsuya, and knock him unconscious with a movement-type spell. However, once the duel starts, Tatsuya quickly moves behind Hattori and takes him out. Characters *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Iris *Cheren *Ryuhi *Hayato *Min Min *Higoro *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Shiba Tatsuya *Shiba Miyuki Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon